Most semiconductor wafer storing containers include a container main body for storing a plurality of semiconductor wafers in a parallel manner therein. An opening for transferring the semiconductor wafers is formed in the container main body. A covering body for blocking the opening for transferring the semiconductor wafers is mounted detachably from outside to the opening for transferring the semiconductor wafers.
In addition, it is necessary to arrange for the semiconductor wafers stored in the container main body not to be contaminated by dust, harmful gas, or the like. Therefore, a gasket is provided that seals between an edge portion of the covering body and an edge portion of the opening for transferring the semiconductor wafers. Then, a gap between the edge portion of the covering body and the edge portion of the opening for transferring the semiconductor wafers is sealed.
Such a gasket is formed as a whole in a ring shape that matches the shape of the edge portion of the opening for transferring the semiconductor wafers. Then, the gasket is sandwiched between the covering body and the container main body and elastically deforms, whereby a gap between the edge portion of the covering body and the edge portion of the opening for transferring the semiconductor wafers is sealed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publications Nos. 2007-247870 and 2007-308161).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-247870
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-308161